Can you feel the love tonight? AikoMomoko
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Aiko and Momoko finally see how much they care for each other in my first song fic. Please comment but no flames!


**Can you feel the love tonight? An Aiko/Momoko song fic**

**(A/N: This is something I came up with when listening to this song. Also an author on this site got me into liking this pairing. Can you guess who it is? Now before I start I have this to say… I OWN NOTHING HERE EXCEPT THIS STORY! (Sigh) Now that that's out of the way, join Aiko and Momoko as** **they feel the love.** _*Quick note: listen to the S club version of "Can you feel the love tonight" when the singing starts. I think its_ sets _the mood just right*_**)**

The sun was setting and two young girls were walking on the sidewalk. The first girl had blue hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a green shirt, a brown vest, brown shoes, and blue jeans, her name us Aiko Senno. Walking next to her is a girl with yellow hair in ring shaped buns, an orange red shirt, yellow suspenders, a orange bellybutton shirt, white sneakers and she had greenish yellow eyes. However, Aiko thought they were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Aiko has had a secret crush on Momoko for a while now but so far she hasn't been able to tell her. But this night, Aiko was going to make Momoko hers.

Momoko: (staring at the sky) Ahhh, such a lovely sunset huh Aiko.

Aiko: (looking at Momoko and blushing a bit) Um, yeah. It's great.

Momoko: (looks over at Aiko) Aiko, are you alright? You've been acting funny ever since we left school.

Aiko: Uh, yeah! I'm alright. ^_^;

Momoko: (sigh) Whatever you say.

The two stopped walking to watch the sunset as they sat on top of a hill.

Aiko: Um, Momo-chan, I have something to tell you. And it's really important.

Momoko: What's that?

Aiko: Uh, um, (keeps blushing until her face is completely red)

Momoko: Aiko? Are you sick or something?

Aiko: (snaps out of it) No! What I'm really trying to say is, I mean, what I'm saying is, MOMOKOILOVEYOU!

Momoko: Could you repeat that? You kinda said it too fast.

Aiko: Um, (thinking: think of something Aiko. Show her you love her!) Uh, tag, your it! (thinking: Oh, nice one.)

Momoko just shrugged and began chasing Aiko around a park that was nearby. At that moment, two people began singing.

Male Singer: **There's a calm surrender,**

**to the rush of day,**

**when the heat of a rolling wind, can't be turned away.**

Female singer: **An enchanted moment,**

**And it sees me thru. It's enough of this restless warrior,**

**Just to be with you.**

(As they sang this, Momoko was looking around trying to find Aiko. Suddenly, Aiko jumped out of a trash can and surprised Momoko. Aiko got out and tackled Momoko sending them both rolling down the hill, the two laughing along the way.)

MS: **And can you feel the love tonight?**

**It is where we are.**

**It's enough, for this wide eyed wanderer, that we got this far.**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

**I was laid to rest.**

**Its enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best.**

(A small instrumental then started. The two girls reached the bottom and were on top of each other, gazing into each others eyes.)

Momoko: Hey Aiko, your not the only one with something to say.

Aiko: What do you mean?

Momoko: Uh, what I mean is, (thunder clap)

Rain started to pour as the two girls got up and started playing in the rain, laughing and giggling.

FS: **There's a time for everyone, if they only learned**

**That the twist in the collide-a-scope moves us all in turn**

MS: **There's a rhyme and reason, too the wild outdoors.**

**When they heart of this star crossed voyager,**

**Beats in time with yours.**

(As their running and playing, Aiko and Momoko come to a set of stairs. Aiko gets an idea from this. She picks Momoko up, bridal style, jumps onto the banister, and slid down with her in her arms. They two then land at the bottom and the two proceed to head home.)

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

**It is where we are.**

**It's enough, for this wide eyed wanderer, that we got this far.**

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

(The two girls then saw Aiko's place and started running towards it, still playing around a bit.)

**I was laid to rest**

(The two arrive at the doorstep)

**It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds**

**Believe the very best**

Aiko: Uh, Momoko. I'm ready to tell you that thing now.

Momoko: Well, I'm ready.

(Aiko then got close to Momoko's face, shut her eyes, and kissed her on the lips! Momoko looked surprised at first, but after like 4 seconds Momoko closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of tasting Aiko's lips. The two then broke apart and stared at each other, blushing and holding each other's hands. Aiko looked up at the rain.)

Aiko: Want to ask my dad and see if you could sleep over here tonight?

Momoko: Uh, sure. (blushing even more) Thanks for the kiss.

Aiko: You're welcome.

The two new lovers walked inside Aiko's house and before Aiko shut the door, she looked up at the sky and mouthed, 'thank you!' Aiko then shut the door.

MS: **It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds.**

Both singers: **Believe the very best.**

**THE END**

(**A/N: So, what did you all think? I'm really glad I wrote this and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. This one is for all the Aiko/Momoko lovers.)**


End file.
